headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Netherlands
The Netherlands (Dutch: Nederland) is the 15th Character in Head Soccer. He was added in Update 1.2 along with Mexico and Cyborg. The Netherlands is considered to be a great character for beginners, and his Unlock Requirements are quite easy. He is a five star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style The Netherlands plays attacking football as a CPU most of the time. He also likes to have possession, it seems, as it's quite hard sometimes to keep him from the ball. Furthermore he seems to like heading the ball, sometimes on top of his own goal. Appearance He has pale skin and orange spiky hair, which is shaved on the sides, making it look a bit like a mohawk. As well as this, he wears orange earrings and he has short eyebrows. He also wears shades that can be kicked off, in the same way a Costume can get kicked off. Power Shot: Black Hole Shot The Netherlands's Power Shot is the Black Hole Shot. The ball will be surrounded by a black hole with green electrical sparks and a green external ring. If the ball hits the defending player, he will be consumed by the black hole and evaporate into tiny green sparks of electricity. After three seconds, he will reappear in the same spot. Whilst the player is gone, the Netherlands is free to move around with the ball and has a decent chance of scoring. However, the black hole travels across the field very slowly, which makes it easy for the opponent to counter the shot. Sometimes, when the opponent blocks it, the ball flies back into the Netherlands's own goal. This power shot last for 2s. Costume The Netherlands does not own a standard costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock the Netherlands, you must win the Tournament without using Dash, or you can pay 1,400,000 Points to unlock him. It is easy to unlock him, because if you can't use dash, you probably still can win the Tournament. Keep in mind, that you need to win all games without dash, in order to win the Tournament. Tips & Tricks The Netherlands's Power Shot is most effective when used directly in front of the Netherland's own goal. After the shot is released, the defender will immediately jump up, 99% too early. After the defender's jump, the ball soars on top of their head, and when the defender tries to jump again, the ball should already be in the defender's goal. The Netherland's Power Shot is also effective when used directly in front of the defender. Upon the shot's released the ball drops straight down upon contact with the defender, and by simply pushing the ball, it will head straight into the defender's goal. History Trivia *The hair colour of the Netherlands is orange, most likely because orange is the national colour of the Netherlands. Moreover, the nickname of the Netherlands national football team is "oranje"; which is Dutch for orange. *He is the first character who has orange hair. Valentine, Ireland and Madagascar also have orange hair. *The Netherlands wears shades, making him the first character to wear any kind of glasses. The other characters with glasses are Poland, Hong Kong, Mon-K, Nepal, Ukraine, Serbia and The Philippines. *He is the 7th character from the European continent. The ones before him are Russia, Italy, Germany, Spain, France and United Kingdom. *If you use the Black Hole Shot right after Super Saiyan has used his, the ball in the center won't be there. *The Netherlands is the second character made with earrings. First is Argentina. *The Netherlands is boss of Stage 24 in Death Mode **He, along with Denmark, Colombia, Hungary, Ecuador, Nepal, Mon-K, WatermelBot and PumpKill are the only bosses which can't be found on latter stages. *The Netherlands's head structure is \¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters From Update 1.2 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume